


Goodbye Until Tomorrow

by allycat0500



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: I started to cry while writing this, I’m so sorry, Other, The Doctor dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allycat0500/pseuds/allycat0500
Summary: We all know everything comes to an end. This includes the Doctor.Set at the end of all of the Doctor’s regenerations.





	Goodbye Until Tomorrow

The Doctor always knew how it would end. Well, not always. There was a time when he thought he’d die peacefully, after a long life, surrounded by family. That stopped when he left Gallifrey. 

Now, standing here, this was what they always dreaded. The moment it all stopped. Where there was no more running. Nowhere to run to. 

He… she? The Doctor couldn’t even remember anymore, as it all blurred together. They stumbled around the console, trying to reassure the TARDIS. “It’s all right, old girl. I’ll be okay. I’ll be with… them.” The Doctor waved their hand vaguely. “Family. Friends.” The TARDIS let out a groan. “It’ll be okay. I promise, old girl.” The Doctor shut their eyes, only to feel a warm hand on their cheek. Slowly, slowly opening their eyes, the Doctor saw… 

The TARDIS. 

“Oh, you beautiful, sexy thing.”

“Hello, my Doctor,” she said, smiling sadly. 

“I’m so glad you’re here,” the Doctor murmured, holding onto her. 

“Why don’t you get some sleep? You’ve certainly earned it.” She gently guided both of them to the floor, the Doctor’s head in the TARDIS’s lap. The Doctor closed their eyes. 

“I think… I think this is it, old girl.” The Doctor tried to smile, gently kissing the back of her hand. “It doesn’t hurt. It… it doesn’t…” And just like that, the Doctor, was gone. 

And the TARDIS let out a scream that could be heard by no one, for the Doctor was no longer there, but with everyone that had passed long ago.


End file.
